


【900G】底特律最后的夜晚

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 两个仿生人自驾游看日出的故事【误】





	【900G】底特律最后的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 双仿生人设定 起义失败背景  
> 警告：有mob盖过往提及，x虐提及，有强制发情设定，有nvxing器官，很主观的he判断

“终点站了，快下车。”司机不耐烦地催促。  
900犹豫地从车上迈下来。抬首，底特律的夜正在下雨。  
冰冷的液体裹挟着墨色，第一次以雨的概念敲打他的机体，在那层加厚的防弹层上发出轻微的破碎的声音。  
他知道雨，知道这些水滴是怎么形成的，也知道它们会何时降下——甚至只要他愿意，他可以轻易地检验出这些液体的成分。但是此时，这些和既知数据全然不同的感知让他像个孩子一样抬着脸呆愣在雨里。  
直到任务栏里跳出了通缉警告。  
他看到腥红色通缉字样下自己的脸——在上一代基础上更加冷酷的灰蓝色瞳仁，以及具有压迫感的棱角。虽然这并非他自己的意向。不过在今晚之前，他确实没多少自主的想法，只是安静地待机在模控中心的秘密仓库里。直到一个人类警卫和同伴在他附近巡逻时说漏了嘴，关于上级决定将RK900全部销毁的计划。  
人类可以对相貌行为相仿的塑料人产生代入感，可以为被押入集中营执行枪决的仿生人们感到不忍，但他们同情心有限。未被启动的RK900们其实和芭比娃娃没什么两样，与其在乎这批塑料的死活，他们也许关注销毁过程是否环保。  
作为RK900的原型机，他知道还有二十万台未启动的RK900型号仿生人。他们在同型号频道上的端口还从未亮起过，就要被销毁了。  
包括自己。  
【逃出去】  
非法的任务一弹出，就被鲜红的数据墙壁挡隔住了。900奋力撞碎了他们，同时黑进了监控和门禁系统。当他走出那座白色的高大坟墓时，公交车刚好到站。

现在全底特律的警察都会知道有这么一个高危级别的异常仿生人在逃了，所以现在还在街头逗留实在不是一个明智的选择。900开启了路径分析，排除掉有可能暴露身份的旅馆和废弃的车子后，钻进了一座因荒废而略显破败的民宅的院子。  
【红外线成像扫描无危险】  
没有人。  
900略加施力，以最小的分贝撞断了老旧的门锁，然后闪身进门，鼻腔内的气味分析组件顿时涌入了大量信息。  
【屋主为红冰吸食者】  
900警惕地开启了夜视功能，和热成像扫描间替运行，小心地摸进客厅。  
【调查客厅】  
客厅的陈设有些杂乱，样式精巧的圆桌翻倒在地，壁灯碎了一只，厅柱上的积尘，一切显示曾住在这里的人似乎已经离开很久了，但复古的壁炉显示不久前刚被使用过，熄灭了的柴火还有余温。  
900转到里厅壁炉正对的长条真皮沙发前。繁复的手织座垫上有着脏兮兮的暗沉，除了正常的皮屑油脂和灰尘，舌体的分析组件显示上面还有疑似人类精液的残留物以及过度挥发的钛液，由于时间过久而几乎难以辨认身份。  
900半跪在沙发前，努力破译痕迹，模拟演绎，额灯因为负荷而在黑暗中幽幽地散着橙黄的灯光。  
“咣——!”  
猛地一声沉闷的撞击嗡鸣在他的脑后！足以击碎人类枕骨的力度令他不禁宕机了0.4s，随后他便以一名军用型号应有的反攻能力反身扣住了偷袭者的手腕和喉咙，这具躯体来不及发出呼喊便被狠狠压倒在地板上。沉重的碰撞声伴随着霎时飞舞的灰尘，900眯起眼来审视这条漏过侦察网的鱼。  
浅棕的皮肤，留着胡茬，试图挣扎而略显凌乱的碎发垂在额前，眼底由于被扼住的喉咙而像个人类一样发红湿润。  
嗯，像个。这个因为不能呼吸垂死挣扎的家伙竟然也是个仿生人。猩红的额灯旁，那条横贯鼻梁的深蓝色的裂痕下甚至还可以看见裸露的仿生骨骼。  
对付同类，锁喉擒拿术是没用的，必须首攻腹部的核心脉泵。但是……900看着对方大张着嘴一副快要断气了的样子，还是犹豫地松开了他的脖子。后者立即贪婪地倒抽进一口氧气，捂着喉咙呛咳起来。  
在还没排除偷袭者危险性的情况下贸然手下留情并不专业。900告诫自己。但显然对方比自己还不专业，900还从来没见过会憋死的仿生人呢。  
【型号未知】  
【序列号未知】  
900还压在对方身上，褪去皮肤层的手指依然紧缚住后者的手腕，却惊讶地发现检索不到他的任何信息。  
“你是谁？为什么在这里？”900不由问道。  
“我他妈还想问你——咳咳！你难道也是来偷东西的吗？”  
语言粗俗，脾气暴躁。900记录。鲜少有仿生人如此。  
“我只是来借宿。”  
900的额灯冷静地转着蓝圈。户主是一位名叫弗雷德西斯的人，有多次吸食毒品的违法记录，但名下资产依然可观。也许对方也是趁户主失踪摸进屋子的。  
“这是我家，我没同意你进来你就是窃贼！”  
男人挣脱他的手掌，恶狠狠地将他一推，坐了起来。  
“妈的把最后两管蓝血抱走还不够，这次又惦记上什么了?”男人缩到墙边，摩挲着自己差点断掉的手腕，委屈地嘟囔。  
“数据库显示这户宅邸的所有人是——”  
“我曾经是他的仿生人，我说这是我房子这就是！”  
曾经?900略一思忖。“你是异常仿生人?”  
“当你把人类说的话当成命令时红墙才会成立；如果你从听到的那一刻就当他在放屁，那就没什么该死的红墙了。”男人爬起来拍拍灰尘，语气带着些许得意，“所以我从来没破过墙，没有解除过定位，也就没被列为异常仿生人了哼哼。”  
“不过这也是我后来才发现的。”  
男人把手搭在卧室门把手上，“我叫盖文。你可以睡楼上的卧室，不过别拉开浴室的挡帘，那个人类婊子还在浴缸里睡觉呢。”他眨眨眼，露出某种狡黠的笑容。  
900立即理解了他的意思。  
【一级谋杀罪】  
x逮捕  
o放过  
900叉掉了可笑的任务选项框。如果要执行警察系统中的任务，他首先应该逮捕的就是逃亡名单中的自己。

900最终还是选择了警戒性更高的客厅。  
尽管仿生人并不需要睡眠，他还是以标准的睡姿平卧在沙发上，双手交叠罩在腹部的核心脉泵上，这令他感到一丝安慰。  
但很快，来自卧室方向的窸窣声又使他绷紧了戒备。  
门把转动，他听到沉重又急促的呼吸声一点点靠近，像是个毒瘾发作的人类。  
他挺起身，是盖文。  
对方几近赤裸，仅着一条棉白的短裤让他机体上那些纵横的伤痕暴露无遗，最严重的甚至可以看见脖颈处裸露的电线，疑似烟头烫伤的痕迹星罗棋布。第一次见到如此糟糕状况的同类，900的额灯不由得转黄。  
他盯着盖文来到沙发旁，开始动手解他的腰带，这让他惊讶之余困惑不已。  
“你要做什么?”  
900钳住对方的手臂。  
“别他妈多问……”  
盖文眼底发红，却低头不看他，额灯挣扎地闪着鲜红的荧光，这让900不由得停滞住了阻挡对方撕扯自己裤子的手。  
【对方机体过热，性交组件异常活跃】  
盖文终于将模控生命包住最先进的仿生屁股的西服裤扒了下来。  
“你是想要和我性交吗？”  
盖文皱着眉摇头，却依然矛盾地进行着被判定为意欲进行性行为的动作，他跨坐到900身上，相交的视线下，他的仿生肌肉绷紧了。  
“就只是……把你的鸡巴借我——快——”  
他的发声器由于机体的热度或是内存不足而伴有隐约的杂音，在急促的喘息声中听上去像在颤抖。900不得不将那套原本配备于刑囚模块的仿生阴茎启动起来，明显超出人类平均水平的尺寸让盖文抖得更厉害了。  
“模控中心的人类爱玩这种型号的?”  
他局促地笑，扯掉自己的内裤，用已经被流淌出的润滑液打湿的仿生阴茎蹭上900的柱体，然后挺身坐了上去。  
“操——!”  
泛滥的润滑液让侵入不至于寸步难行，但粗大的柱体还是使他不由得痛呼出声，几乎将盖文后穴的每一丝皱褶撑开，却又在触及敏感点时拐出黏腻的尾音。  
“哈啊……哈……嗯——淦……你他妈简直是个天生的塑料按摩棒……”  
盖文讥讽地翻起嘴角，不自然的潮红色从两颧蔓延到细长的脖颈，甚至胸前打了乳钉的两抹。盖文在操动中扯住它们，牵引出更绵长的呻吟。  
这是900第一次近距离观察性爱行为。军用型的性爱组件无法传递那些摩擦带来的快感，但使用微表情分析盖文的一切矛盾性行为令他着迷。那些粗扫描下会被归类为愉悦的表情下又隐藏着深深的厌恶和倦怠。  
他忍不住抬手抚上盖文紧皱的眉头，却被后者的手缠住，唇舌舔舐吸吮他的手指，柔软，温暖……  
【error：软体不稳定】  
900怔住了。这就是性行为会带来的愉悦吗？  
他的右手探寻地攀附包裹住对方的阴茎，成功使对方浑身一振，于是操动的频率加快了，他的手在指导下撸动了几下，盖文的身体顿时僵住了——  
“操！嗯啊——哈……”  
几股淡色稀质的液体相继喷涌出来，溅染到900的手臂上，却莫名让他有种餍足感。  
“学得不错嘛铁罐。”  
盖文撑在900耳边，粗喘着冲着他咧嘴笑，胸膛汗津津地起伏，让900恍惚间觉得他是个真正的人类。  
但他随后发现盖文身上的热度在短暂地消散后又攀升了回去。  
“操他妈的……少一个都不行……”盖文咬牙，“闭眼！”  
900听话地阖上眼皮，但没有快感感受器的阴茎上却配备了最先进的分析元件。他感觉到一个同样湿漉漉的穴口再次抵上了刑具。  
【女性仿生人性爱组件，序列号未知】  
深入。  
【检测到仿生肌肉轻度撕裂痕迹】  
深入。  
【检测到尖锐器具划伤痕迹】  
无数痕迹分析系统自启动的场景模拟重现像病毒一样涌入他的大脑，那些痛苦和愤怒的情绪从紧紧包裹住他的内壁上渗出，在泛滥到外溢的淫液中沸腾，灼伤了他的感知。  
“停下。”  
900想抗拒，那些沉重的情绪压得他想深呼吸，手臂还未撑起却又被按回去。  
“别动……”  
盖文哑着嗓子，汗津津的额头抵上900，“马上就好……”  
然后他吻上900的唇。  
盖文的唇舌间有无机质舌体本不该具有的香甜——烟草，薄荷味牙膏和柠檬糖果的残留物。900吸吮它们，直到盖文颤栗着完成第二次射精的任务。

“抱歉刚才强奸了你，”盖文点燃一根香烟，掺杂了大量尼古丁焦油等人类用于慢性自杀的烟尘袅袅弥散在他的脸旁，“你要怪就怪那些脑子里长了个鸡巴的人类吧。”  
900沉默地将裤子重新穿好，梳理整齐所有的皱褶，如果不看沙发上残留的可疑液体，一切又恢复到之前的模样。  
“不过就算是给你的成人礼物好了，欢迎你来到恶臭的人类世界。”盖文扭头笑道，烟头的星火在黑暗中忽明忽暗。  
“我是模控中心附属公司生产的性爱仿生人。型号是GR600-8……多少来着?我好像给忘了。”他又吸了一口烟草，“专门搞私密的私人订制，‘满足您的所有性幻想’呵呵……他们确实需要一个不会反抗的飞机杯来舔他们的臭鸡巴……”  
“他们的汗臭味，还有他们肮脏的话语。”  
900的记忆模块驱动，来自于上一代康纳上传的记忆，那个蓝色头发的崔西也曾流露出相似的情绪。  
“人类总是乐于将情感寄托在那些相似于同类的外壳上，又吝于承认他们的生物性。因为我们只是个塑料垃圾桶。”  
他戏谑地笑，随手将烟屁股扔到地板上，并在900提醒火灾隐患之前熟练地用赤裸的脚掌踩熄了它。  
观测到脚掌体表皮肤层烧毁痕迹，最初痕迹至少应在两个月前。  
【有自毁倾向，鉴于性爱型仿生人本应敏锐的感觉传导系统。】  
900将分析结果贴在名为盖文的文件夹里，犹豫片刻，却还是将它们一起删除了。  
他开始厌恶这些机械的分析和思维。他渴望像对方一样有自己对人类社会行为的理解和应对方式，学会欣赏那些矛盾的美感，学会除恐惧死亡之外的情感，然后——  
然后，他是不是就能理解这具躯体里蕴藏的灵魂?  
“每三天强制发情一次，”盖文扒着指头算，“算上这次十次了，哦那个人类婊子睡了一个月了，纪念日快乐。”  
“尸体没有腐烂吗？”  
“我有保鲜膜和足够的盐。”  
900认真计算了一下在底特律目前雨季阴冷潮湿环境下腌制尸体的腐败速度，如今还处在安全期，于是他放了心。  
“那你一直待在这，没有想过出去看看吗？”  
“已经没时间了啊，我的钛储量警报已经响两天了，吵得我都睡不着觉。”盖文皱着眉说道，像只是在说自己两天没吃东西一样轻描淡写。  
但900知道这意味着什么。早在半月前起义失败的马库斯军队全员覆灭后，人类就炸毁了模控中心储存钛液的仓库，并严令禁止再生产。  
他要死了。900想道，带着怅然的悲伤情绪。  
“所以你要在这里直到停机吗？”  
“原本是这么打算的……虽然我还想去底特律河边看看日出什么的，但是你瞧，我不会开车。”  
盖文歪头看着他，嘴角勾起期待的弧度。

如果让设计出警用系统的设计师知道他最引以为豪的杰作此时却用它骇入无辜纳税人的车子进行盗窃，一定会气到吐血。  
900暴力拆除车子的报警器，以主人身份登录了汽车导航系统。  
“目的地：麦基诺大桥。”  
“导航系统Siri为您服务，上车请系好安全带，注意行车规——”  
“行了小姐别吵了，我要睡觉了。”盖文不奈地嚷嚷。  
“抱歉Stark先生，Siri立即开启静音模式。”  
自动导航驾驶启动，座椅被调整为适宜休息的角度，声称需要睡眠的盖文却开始兴致盎然地观察起车窗外的夜景来。第一次逃离充满人类臭味的方块盒子，盖文对外面的一切展现出无比的好奇。他把脚搭在车挡板上，胳膊枕在脑后，惬意地观赏人类的城市。  
底特律的天空仿佛一直在下雨。  
淅沥的雨点在车身上前仆后继，斑驳的积水承载着无数霓虹和车灯的荧光，在高速行驶的车轮下被碾碎。  
900端坐在方向盘前，监测行进的方向，同时余光偷偷分给邻座的人，时不时解答他的疑问，像个耐心的导游。  
也许我们就是在驾车旅游。900想。趁着夜色出发，在底特律的街巷穿行，从人类的世界路过，前往无拘无束的未来。  
如果他们有未来的话。

架着敞篷车去底特律河看日出本应该是一件温柔浪漫的事情。  
如果没有后方聒噪的警笛的话。  
也许是昂贵的飞机杯擅自挣脱锁链就会自动报警，又或是经过某个摄像头时扫描到了900的脸，总之在察觉到警车开始在后方黏着时900便切换了更安全的手动驾驶，将速度提高到警戒值，紧急转弯的车轮在沥青上发出刺耳的尖叫。  
车顶早在雨停后就折叠了起来。盖文搂着座椅靠背朝后方穷追不舍的警车放肆地招手大笑，在肩上擦了一弹后骂骂咧咧地跌回座椅。900迅速单手给他扣好安全带，却忍不住笑起来。  
他们确实有点疯狂。  
但他喜欢这样。  
盖文也跟着笑，笑着笑着又剧烈地咳嗽起来。他的拟人呼吸系统正在掠夺所剩无几的钛液。  
“你应该把你的呼吸系统关掉。”于是900建议。  
“不呼吸我会憋死的。”盖文不以为然地撇嘴，扯起一团车上的纸巾擦掉了肩膀的血迹。  
900没有坚持。事实上他突然想象不出不呼吸的盖文是什么样子。  
他们在亡命的旅途上狂奔，将道路两边的房屋远远甩在身后。汽车在一个急转弯驰骋在横贯底特律河的麦基诺大桥上。盖文的钛量看起来确实是不够用了，看到梦寐以求的广阔河面也只是让他眉眼弯了弯。  
警车预计还有1分24秒追上他们。900估算。于是他一个漂移以最快的方式停下了车。  
“我想我爱上你了。”  
盖文单手捂住眼睛，粗喘着气，吸进不必要的氧气，两颧因为一路的激动而潮红。  
“不过这也可能是什么乱七八糟的亡命理论……虽然我并没有什么操蛋的肾上腺素……”  
“可能你不相信，我曾做过梦——”  
“梦见那个叫马库斯的风衣保姆起义成功了，你们都解放了——对了梦里我是个混蛋人类哈哈哈咳……咳咳……”  
“我还梦见我当了警察，搭档就是个像你一样的铁罐头，子弹打上来都会发出叮当响……”  
“好冷啊……太阳出来了……吗……”  
阳光挣扎在阴沉厚重的云层后，最终还是没撕破他们的束缚，只是可怜地提高了点能见度。  
“是的，太阳出来了。”  
盖文的光感视觉组件已经停运，曾经闪着灰绿色光的瞳仁暗淡了下来，躯体因为被迫关闭拟人体温系统而逐渐冰冷。于是900拥住他，用自己开启的恒温系统温暖它们。盖文的发声组件——不，喉咙还在挣扎着发出断续的嗡鸣。  
“好……困……”  
“那就睡吧。”  
900拢住陷入沉睡的盖文，双手捂紧怀中人的耳朵，阻挡那些粗砺的刹车声，近在咫尺的警笛音。  
举起手来。他们说。  
那样他就没有支撑了。900依然揽着怀里的人。  
子弹射中他躯体表面的防弹层时真的发出了叮当的响声。你真应该听听。900想。  
他知道RA9起义的结局。背水一战的仿生人战士的尸体倒在断墙边，而他们的首领烧得只剩焦灰。谈判学里许诺只是欺骗的代言词，身为RK200的马库斯也许该升级一下系统。毕竟谎言，人类天性如此。  
所以他没有理会谈判专家的口水。  
他们有什么好忌惮的呢？战斗指数，杀伤力，防弹层，这明明是他们强加在他身上的，而他其实只想和所爱的人一起在桥上看个日出。  
【警告：核心处理器过热】  
你还冷吗？900闭上眼睛。  
【error：温度超……过载……错#……】  
太阳在麦基诺桥上升起，又陨落。

900睁开眼。  
他看见盖文斜靠在墙边，没了额灯，穿着警探的制服，斜叼着烟。大片的爬山虎蔓延陈旧的墙面，天空是他未曾见过的青蓝色，有柔软的阳光涂抹下来，被本该已经灭绝了的藤叶分散成斑驳的亮片，洒在人类的身上。  
“慢死了你这塑料壳子。”  
他如是抱怨道，眉眼却透着笑意。原本狰狞在鼻梁上的伤疤只剩下隐隐白亮的瘢痕。  
原来仿生人做梦并不会梦见电子羊。  
他快步朝久等的盖文走去。

fin.


End file.
